


Quarantine

by BlushingPrincess (glittercyborgprincess)



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Blindfolds, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Gags, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Vaginal Fingering, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercyborgprincess/pseuds/BlushingPrincess
Summary: Naru sends Mai a present and instructs her how to use them over video chat.
Relationships: Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 37





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel for Quietly, but maybe that isn't needed for context??? Maybe??? IDK! I just had this stewing in my head and wanted to get this out while I could. Same rules as Quietly apply: aged up Naru and Mai. 
> 
> The only thing worse than regular school is ZOOM UNIVERSITY. Someone send me some energy. 
> 
> We're also going to ignore me having Mai use any of this stuff wrong. Don't get your sex-ed from fic, please.

_ Really, Naru? _

Mai stared long and hard at the box delivered to her door this afternoon, waiting for her boss to reply to her text. There was nothing good to come from him sending her this. What business did he have sending her sex toys in the middle of a goddamn quarantine?

Almost a week ago, a client had desperately come into their office claiming that a ghost had possessed her mother. Except, after Mai interviewed the panicked woman it became quite clear that there was no possession. The woman’s mother was simply infected with a case of the coronavirus… and now that woman had potentially infected Mai, Naru, and Lin by coming in. The SPR office had been closed ever since. 

To her surprise, it wasn’t a text response he gave her. Instead, her computer blared with a notification that her presence was requested in a video call. Mai tossed the box to her bed and slid into her desk chair, huffind when she saw Naru’s name blinking across her screen. 

“I assume you’ve got my gift.” He said, the corners of his mouth curled up in an amused smirk.

“If you can call that a gift.” She narrowed her eyes into angry slits. “Normal boys may send roses, you know.”

He didn’t react to her accusation. In fact, he seemed edged on by it. “It’s been a long week and I figured we’d need to blow off some steam after being trapped inside,” he drawled. 

Her cheeks burned. “I have my own toys for that exact purpose,” she said weakly. It didn’t escape her that he had said ‘we’ in his explanation. He had something planned and she could already feel herself getting wet at the thought. “I don’t need my boss sexually harassing me through the mail.”

“If you wanted me to harass you, you should have told me.” His voice dropped to a seductive low. “Here I was just thinking we could have some  _ fun _ .”

His emphasis on ‘fun’ sent a thrill down her torso, right to her pussy.  _ Damn him _ . “I don’t know what you mean,” she said hotly. “I’ve been having plenty of fun all on my own. Some of us have social lives outside of work and have been living on video calls all week.”

Naru rolled his eyes and leaned back. “Take off your shirt.”

She froze. “W-What?” Her voice trembled in spite of herself. She really should have known better. A week out of work meant that they haven’t had sex in at least that long. Maybe longer…. Exam season was coming up.

“You heard me,” he drawled lazily, obviously amused with her discomfort. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

She nodded quickly, tugging her t-shirt up and over her head. She hadn’t thought it was necessary to deal with a bra this morning and now she was going to have to deal with those consequences. Her nipples tightened into pebbles as she sat in front of her computer screen, topless. She was suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings. She may be completely alone--but she was being watched. Mai couldn’t tell if she was disturbed or aroused. Both? Maybe? 

Naru nodded at her through the screen and rested his chin on his folded hands. “Play with your tits,” he said as if he said these types of things every day.

“Mmm,” she hummed quietly, closing her eyes as she brought her hands to her breasts. Her hands massaged and squeezed at the small mounds of flesh, building pressure until her fingers found her sensitive nipples. She grazed her nails against the sensitive flesh, hissing as she finally pinched town. Her tummy fluttered as she heard Naru hum in appreciation; the dampness of her panties grew wetter at the sound. 

“Stand up for me,” he called next. 

Mai stood, her fingers still tugging idly at her nipples. The sudden rush of gravity sent a rush of her juices down, soaking her panties. Her skirt fluttered back into place around her thighs and she saw Naru raise an eyebrow at the sight.    
  


“You’re still wearing a skirt even out of work, I see,” he stated obviously. “And here I thought you wore them for me.”

“Y-Yes,” she said hesitantly. She  _ did _ wear them for him at work--but she liked them long before she ever met him. 

“Lift it up and show me your panties. But don’t take the skirt off.”

She relented, dropping her hands to the hem of her pleated skirt. She lifted her skirt up and revealed a pair of practical pink cotton panties--since she hadn’t been in the office she hadn’t felt the need to dress up. Obviously she should have considered differently, now that she was showing her boss her obviously damp panties in front of a webcam. The spot between her legs was noticeably a darker pink than the rest of the soft material, betraying her arousal to Naru.

“You’re already so wet, naughty girl.” Naru licked his lips and leaned forward. “Take off your panties. Leave the skirt on.”

_ Really _ ? Maybe he liked her skirts as much as she did. She slipped her panties down and wriggled out of them without letting go of her skirt. When they fell to the ground with a damp thump, Naru could see her glistening pussy without obstruction.

She watched as he swallowed hard, leaning back away from the cameral. “Now turn around and go get your presents. You need to know what to prepare for.” 

Mai rolled her eyes. Was he seriously implying that she didn’t know how to fucking use a dildo? She grabbed the toy from the box and unwrapped it from the plastic he must have wrapped it in. There was no way this was factory wrapping. Mai assessed the soft plastic. Like her other toys, it was sculpted with veins and a swollen tip--like Naru knew exactly what she liked. It was a little longer and a little thicker than the ones in her collection. Actually, it was actually quite like Naru himself in that aspect.

She turned back to her desk, dildo in hand, ready to return to the chair. But Naru stopped her before she even made it from the bed. 

“That’s not everything I sent you.”

“Fuck,” she whispered under her breath. There was more than the dildo? Of course there was. She turned back and pulled a ball gag and a cloth blindfold from the box, unearthing them from beneath pieces of tissue paper she had previously assumed to be superfluous shipping protection. “Are you serious?” 

He grinned wickedly at her apprehension. “Since when have I ever made things easy on you, Mai?”

“Never,” she grumbled. He was the king of putting through hell and she continued to let him.

“What was that?” he asked, though the slight smile on his face told her that he knew exactly what she said.

“So, I just….” She dangled the gag and blindfold in the air. “Put these on?”

He pretended to contemplate her question before shaking his head. “Mmm, not yet.” 

Mai rolled her eyes. “What next, boss?” She asked icily. 

He didn’t answer. Instead, he seemed incredibly focused on something just south of her actual face. She looked down and gasped. In all this bull about his presents, she’d forgotten about being topless! Instinctively, her arms jumped up to cover herself. The toys in her hands fell back to the bed. 

Naru clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Nuh, uh. Lower your hands, Mai. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before” She relented begrudgingly. “Good girl,” he cooed.

His praise was like magic. Her limbs loosened and her pussy dripped with anticipation. And god, he knew what those words were like to her. It was a goddamn pavlovian reaction at this point. “Pull your chair back to where you are now,” he instructed. Her brows furrowed at the request. “I’d like to actually see you while you play with yourself with the toys I gave you,” he explained.

Duh. “Of course,” she said, idly. Mai pulled the chair back, locking the wheels so it wouldn’t slide around during whatever Naru had planned. “What…. what now?” She asked, her confidence fading as she sat down. Certainly he didn’t expect her to just masterbate in front of the camera? 

“Flip your skirt up,” he started. Already, she was dripping her previous arousal onto the cheap faux leather of her chair between her thighs, making it glisten with her juices. “And hoist your legs up on your armrests.” 

Her face burst into flames. She could clearly picture what he wanted and she knew how lewd the action would make her look. He couldn't be serious. “But…” 

“Mai,” he warned, his voice low. An unspoken  _ don’t make repeat myself _ lingered in the air.

She swallowed hard and nodded, not saying anything as she pulled her legs up. The back of her knees settled against the plastic of her armrests and she could feel the stretch of the position in her thighs. From this angle, he could see everything: her heaving breasts, her dripping pussy, and her blushing face.

Naru stayed quiet for a moment as Mai stayed there, splayed out for him. Her room filled with the sound of both of their breathing and something that sounded suspiciously like skin-on-skin. “Now I want you to play with your tits again. Don’t play with your pussy until I say so.”

This time, Mai was more hesitant as her hands descended on her breasts. The thought of the toys on the bed beside her made her nervous, especially splayed out like this. She’d never pleasured herself in front of anyone…. And she let Naru tell her to do so without a fight. 

She tried not to think of Naru watching her and closed her eyes as she began to massage one breast while pulling at the opposite nipple. Switching between sides, she let her arousal build back to where it had been. Pretty soon both nipples were caught between her fingers as she tugged at them, moaning loudly.

Her hips lifted from the chair desperate for some of the attention she gave her breasts, only to fall back down when she realized she couldn’t support herself like that. She whined, feeling her ass slip against the slick material. 

“Can I…?” The question died in a groan as she twisted her left nipple and her hips bucked again. “Please?” she asked, instead, hoping he would understand her unasked question.”

Naru chuckled. “You may touch yourself, now. But no insertion.”

One of her hands immediately flew down between her legs, slipping her lower lips open. She quickly slipped a finger up and down the slick folds, hissing as the pad of her finger slid across her clit. “N--Naru,” she breathed. Mai circled her clit once more, moaning as her thighs twitched. “More.”

“You can use one finger.” 

The limitation frustrated her, but she knew better than to argue. She slipped one of her slender fingers inside her slick walls and groaned at the friction. She curled her single digit, thrusting up and down in hopes of finding the soft spot that would make her see white. 

It wasn’t long before Naru’s voice interrupted her heavy pants and whimpers. “Another,” he said breathlessly. 

“Yesss, boss,” she groaned, happily adding a second finger. Even with the added width, it still wasn’t enough. She’d grown too used to using her toys instead of her fingers. The only one who fingered her these days was Naru, and his fingers were longer--able to reach where she needed.

“Spread yourself. I need you properly stretched.”

She nodded eagerly, spreading her fingers out against her tight walls. She intensified the pressure by twisting her nipple with the hand still at her breast. “Hng, ahh,” Mai groaned, her eyes fluttering shut as her muscles contracted. 

“Open your eyes, Mai.” Naru whispered gruffly. “Look at me.”

When she looked to her screen, it wasn’t Naru that she saw. Instead, it was his cock. It was the first time she’d seen it without a condom--and she was hypnotized. Naru groaned and she watched as he stroked himself, a glop of precum dripping down his length. “Look what you’ve done to me,” he groaned.

Mai licked her lips and stopped her motions to stare as she watched him. To her surprise, he didn’t tell her to stop watching. He let her watch for a few moments longer as his panted breaths filled her speakers. 

Finally, he spoke again and the camera shifted back to his face. “Add another finger for me.” 

Mai jumped, remembering what she was supposed to be doing. Tearing her thoughts from the image of his cock, she focused back on Naru’s instruction. 

“Oh, yess,” she groaned, her eyes closing again as her walls stretched against the third digit. She couldn’t fill herself with three fingers as well as he could when they were in his office, but the sensation was still delicious. 

“Fuck yourself,” Naru breathed. “Don’t stop until you cum for me.”

“Yes, Naru,” she groaned, getting to work on pistoning her fingers in and out of her pussy. When she closed her eyes and thought hard, she could almost imagine that it was Naru in her room with her, thrusting deep and curling his fingers until she cried out in ecstasy. With the daydream, it was only a matter of time before her walls contracted and she felt her orgasm wash over her, dripping cum onto her chair. Mai bit her lip, smothering a moan between her teeth as she rode out heer wave of pleasure. 

“Good girl,” Naru applauded. “I love watching you cum.” Mai smiled wearily and extracted her fingers from her sensitive lips. She moved to unhook her legs from the armrests, but Naru stopped her. “You didn’t think I was done with you, did you?”

She froze, a sense of familiarity coursing through her body. She’d almost let herself forget the reason Naru was on this call with her. “No?” she answered innocently.

“That’s what I thought.” Naru smirked. “Now, the presents.”

Trying her best not to dislodge from the position he wanted her in, Mai stretched hard and reached for the “gifts” she’d dropped on the side of her bed. While she retrieved them, she idly made to wipe her drenched fingers on her skirt to prepare for the next step. 

Once again, Naru stopped her. “Don’t wipe your hand,” he said. She frowned but listened. “First, the blindfold.”

She nodded and tied the sheath of black material behind her head, trying to ignore that there was now definitely cum in her hair. “Now? The…?” She held the gag up to where she remembered the camera to be and squirmed when Naru clucked his tongue. 

“Not yet. Your fingers next.”

Mai frowned. “My?”

“Dip your fingers inside yourself again.” She swallowed hard and listened, inserting all three fingers between her legs. She pulled them out and he instructed: “Again.” 

“Ah,” she panted, feeling the familiar pressure build. Was he going to have her orgasm one more time before the gag? “Keep going?” She curled her fingers while she waited for his answer, biting down on her lip as a shot of pleasure shot up her core. 

“Stop,” Naru said.

She whimpered as she pulled her hand away. Her hips followed her fingers, desperate for more friction. “But!” she complained. “I--”

“Bring your hand to your mouth,” he interrupted. “Suck your fingers clean.”

Mai only hesitated for a moment before plunging her fingers into her mouth. The taste of her cum coated her tongue and she wasn’t opposed to it, not after tasting it the few times Naru had her clean  _ his _ fingers. She closed her eyes and sank her fingers to the back of her throat, more fucking her face with her fingers than cleaning them. 

Before long, her hips were bucking again, begging for friction as she pistoned her fingers in and out of her mouth. Her free hand trailed down, hoping to relieve the pressure building between her thighs.

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” Naru said slowly, a bit breathlessly. “Are your fingers clean, now?”

She pulled her fingers from her mouth and a long strand of saliva followed them away. The cool spit dribbled down her chest, a stray strand hitting her nipple  _ just right _ , making it tighten at the sensation, though she couldn't see it with the blindfold on. She could sure feel it, though.

“Good girl.” She whimpered with delight, waiting for the next instruction. “Now for the gag.” 

Mai’s chest tightened. For a moment, her arousal dropped as if it was never there in the first place. “I’ve never used anything like this before,” she admitted softly.

She didn’t know why but she expected Naru to smugly insult her. Instead, he hummed in consideration. “I figured. So, I bought you the smallest one--the one for beginners. The reviews said you should be able to…” he hesitated. “The reviews said you should be able to use it on your own.”

She wasn’t convinced. Beginner or not, she wasn’t sure she wanted something obstructing her mouth when she was pleasuring herself. “Oh… okay.” 

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can skip it and save that for when we’re together.” 

“I’ll try it,” she said too quickly. There was something in his voice that made her want to try it. Maybe only once. And if she hated it…. Well there was no time to think about  _ that _ . “For you. As long as you promise that you’ll be here the next time.”

“I can agree to that.” 

Mai imagined to herself that he smiled, even though he probably wasn’t. “Well, let’s have a go at this thing.” 

She stretched her mouth open and popped in the ball part of her gag, reaching blindly behind her to secure the straps behind her head. Minus some fumbling, it was actually quite easy. She lowered her arms and went to ask what he wanted next, but her words were consumed by the ball of rubber between her teeth. “Nnth?” She made out, the saliva already building in her mouth. Her mind flashed back to before, in the office, when Naru had practically fucked her face with his hand and her panties. That must have been where he got the idea, she realized, her cheeks burning.

“Motion with your pinkies if it gets too much, okay?” 

She nodded as best she could, bracing herself for his next instruction. Her entire body buzzed with anticipation. The position was lewd enough, but not being able to talk or see heightened her arousal. Once more, she dripped on her computer chair. If he ever wanted them to do this again, she’d have to remember to use a towel.

“Now, the dildo,” Naru continued, now that he knew she was getting a little more comfortable. Mai reached for it on her bed, her fingers curling around the soft, neon-pink plastic. She positioned it toward her lips, waiting for his OK. 

“Run it down your lips,” he said, making her groan in frustration. “Don’t insert it yet. Teasing only.” 

But she was in no position to argue--she couldn’t, even if she wanted to. “Hng,” she moaned as she slid the toy between her folds, saliva dribbling down her chin. She ground the veins of the plastic cock against her skin and her hips thrust up, desperately wishing for more friction than the slippery plastic slipping up and down her pussy lips. 

From her computer, she heard him chuckle. “Okay, Mai, you can have just the tip.”

Not needing to be told twice, Mai used both hands and positioned the toy at her entrance and let the tip stretch her open. She groaned as the head of the dildo pressed into her slick pussy. “Mmm,” she groaned, twisting the toy slightly to accustom herself to its width. 

He stayed quiet for an achingly long moment, waiting until she whimpered in frustration to continue. “You can have the rest, if you’d like. 

She barely let him finish before plunging the rest of the dildo between her legs. Her head rolled back and an unrestrained moan gurgled up her throat. It wasn’t nearly as good as the feel of her boss between her legs, but it was pretty damn close. The toy stretched her out  _ so good _ . 

Naru spoke immediately, careful to keep his control on the situation. “Keep going--Slowly.”

Mai listened, taking her time to pull the soft plastic in and out. Her hips met each of her soft thrusts, letting her knuckles brush against her clit as she moved. Slowly, just like Naru wanted, the pressure began to build back between her legs and she started to moan against the gag in her mouth. 

“Use your free hand to play with your breasts,” he instructed softly.

She nodded, spit dripping down with the motion. Trailing up her bare skin, Mai started to tweak her nipples, careful never to stay with one for too long. She tried to swallow as a flash shot down her torso, but only managed to gurgle on the saliva pooled in her mouth. Instead, she took a deep breath through her nose as she tilted the toy up so it brushed against her g-spot. 

She was getting close again.

“Okay, Mai. I have a surprise for you.” Her movements stilled and she tried to look at the screen through her blindfold. It didn’t work. “There’s a switch at the bottom of your dildo.” He swallowed hard and she heard his breath catch as he spoke. “Why don’t you try flipping it for me?”

A shot of pleasure shot up her core at his words. A switch could only mean one thing. Her hand still on the dildo moved south, the majority of it still plunged inside her, and tripped the switch. There were two settings, she realized as she forced the switch all the way to the left and it clicked on the way. 

But all the thoughts after that disappeared from her head as a mind-numbing pressure burst between her legs. She cum almost instantly, making another mess of her chair. She could feel the vibrations of the toy all the way down to her toes. Mai pulled the dildo out and let out a low groan as the pressure dissipated.  _ Fuckkkkk _ , she thought to herself.

Naru snorted. “I take it you like the surprise?”

She nodded excitedly, trying to smile around her ball gag. The only thing that resulted in was sending another round of drool rushing from her mouth. She gagged on the spit as it dripped down her chin and onto her chest and hand occupied at her nipple. 

“I thought you would.” He chuckled softly, before dropping to a more serious tone. “Now, I want you to fuck yourself.”

She made a noise of questioning, though she knew he was dead serious. He was never one for breaks and always used the sensitivity of her orgasms to his advantage. She re-positioned the vibrating toy at her entrance and took a deep breath. 

Like the last time, she moved slowly, thrusting the toy long and deep inside while it massaged her walls with intense vibration. The sensation was heightened as she was still buzzing with the euphoria of her last orgasm. She groaned, jutting her hips to meet each of her own thrusts as a new orgasm began to build. Her other hand sprange back to life, pulling idly at her nipples, switching often between them.

“Faster.” Naru’s breath was ragged now. “Harder.”

She relented and upped her pace, closing her eyes to try to picture Naru in his room right now jacking off at the sight of her. He usually stayed as clothed as he could when they were together--was that the same in the comfort of his apartment? He wore a shirt the last she saw, but she couldn’t remember if he’d been wearing pants when he flashed his cock, she was too focused on other things.

“Pinch your tits,” he bit out as her legs started to twitch. “I want to see your pretty skin red.”

She groaned at the instruction and plucked at her skin until the motions stung. Her knees curled tighter around the armrests as she continued to pound her pussy until she swore she could feel its vibrations in her chest. 

“ _ Harder _ ,” he groaned. 

She didn’t know what he wanted, her to abuse her breasts more or to use the dildo roughly, so she did both. Her fingers twisted a nipple and her hand thrust her dildo in so deep it pounded against her limit. Mai threw her head back and in the darkness of her blindfold, she swore she saw stars. 

“So close,” he whispered and she groaned in agreement, biting down on the latex between her teeth. She wouldn’t last much longer, not with this stimulation. 

Mai closed her eyes and pictured the situation. But instead of her empty bedroom with Naru watching her from so far away, she saw him between her legs and felt his fingers digging bruises into her ass as he ruthlessly pounded into her pussy. “Good girl,” he would whisper, and he did…. From across the room as she tilted the dildo up inside her so it pressed deeply, aggressively  _ right where she needed _ . 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she could hear Naru groan as he reached his own climax on the other side of the camera. But she was too focused on the blinding pleasure that shot up to her fingers and toes.  _ Fuck, this felt good _ . She choked on a scream as she came fast and hard, squirting as her dildo’s vibrations continued to send shocks of pleasure up her core as she came down from her orgasm. Unable to hand it anymore, she released the toy and let her pussy walls push it out of her. It fell to the ground with a thump, still buzzing.

She collapsed into her chair, her legs aching, though she was too weak to even try to move them into a more sensible, comfortable position. Her chest heaved as she breathed desperately through her nose.

“You’re beautiful,” Naru whispered.

Mai’s ears perked up and she looked to where she thought the computer was, her cheeks flaming.  _ Really _ ? She tried to swallow, but the act was useless against the gag still in her mouth. She forced herself to wiggle her legs down from the armrests, groaning with relief as her feet finally met the ground.

He chuckled. “You can take everything off now,” he said lowly. “We’re done.”

She got to work quickly, letting the blindfold fall away first. The scrap of fabric fell to reveal way too much light--she blinked hard in retaliation. But when her sight came back to her, the blush on her cheeks intensified as she registered the situation. Naru still watched her from his dark room, of course, but what she wasn’t expecting was the shiny splash of cum across her screen and keyboard.  _ Had she done that _ ?

Quickly reaching back to undo the latch on her gag, she pulled the latex ball from her mouth and didn’t flinch as the waiting saliva in her mouth started to pool out. Instead, she jumped up as fast as her sore legs would allow and scrambled back to her desk.

She dipped her finger in the sticky mess of cum on her screen and brought it to her face. “Wow,” she whispered, her throat sore. “I’ve never done that before.”

“Really?” Naru sounded surprised. “You liked it that much?”

Her face burned. “I, uh, you could say that?” Liked it was an understatement. She’d have to add this into her personal-time rotation if she had to stay in quarantine much longer. 

“So you’re not mad at me for sending the toys?” 

She choked on a laugh. That was where they started, huh? But how could she be mad after that? “No, I’m not mad at you.”

“Good, because I was thinking next week we could try--”

“How about you surprise me?” Mai suggested, smiling in spite of herself. If he couldn’t surprise her with random office sex for the time being, she could certainly handle surprise webcam sex once a week.”

He smirked as if he could read her thoughts. “A surprise, then. I can manage that.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Until then, you should probably clean up.”

Mai laughed, assessing her potentially ruined desk chair and wet desk. Not to mention the cum still dripping down her thighs, past the hem of her skirt. “Probably”

He nodded and rubbed his chin. “When you’re done, can you call me?” 

Mai frowned and swallowed hard. She was so tired--she couldn't even work up a  _ potential _ arousement. “I don’t know if I could handle another round, Naru.”

“No--just to talk. You know, it gets very lonely around here without you to annoy me every day.” 

She stuck out her tongue. “But you like it.” 

“I never said I didn’t,” he argued. “I just wanted to check in with you.”

“Are you going to check in with the irregulars?” He frowned and she laughed. “I’ll take that as a no, then. I’ll send them your love during our next group call.” 

“As long as you don’t show them love the same way you show me, you can tell them whatever the hell you want.” 

Her face sobered at his mention of ‘love.’ She knit her brows together with concern. “I hope you realize that all this is only for you, Naru.” Inside her, a deep urge to profess her love rattled in her chest. But she squashed it, not wanting to ruin the moment.

He nodded, his face vulnerable in a way she’d never seen before. A heaviness filled the air between her and the screen. “Mai, I…” 

She waited with baited breath, leaning into the screen. _ Would he _ ….?

Except her hope died out when she realized his expression shifted from open to definitely distracted. “Yes?” She bit out, trying not to be frustrated at his quick-shifting emotions.

“You’re still topless,” he said, smirking.

“You!” Mai flushed and the moment was definitely ruined. She stomped her foot, bringing her hands up to hide her (once again) hardening nipples. “I’m hanging up now!”

Naru huffed out an amused breath. “Call me later,” he said, nonplussed. 

“Maybe!” She slammed the end-call button with a little more force than necessary, cutting their connection before he had a chance to out snark her. 

Once again, her room was silent, save the still buzzing dildo on her floor where she dropped it. She grinned with an amused laugh, bending over to retrieve it and shut it off before tossing it back in the box. She’d have to clean it off--but her first priority was herself.

The downside of cyber sex was that he wasn’t there to help her clean up with his gentle touches and soft kisses. But she survived a long time without anyone else to help her with her messes… she could handle a week or two of her own aftercare. Especially if he was going to keep her on her toes with his so-called surprises.

He may be an ass… but he was  _ her  _ ass.

  
  



End file.
